Nuha Rahal
"I'm interested in stories, and you seem like you would tell a very good story" - Nuha is a Tiefling Witch. As a PC, is played by Raiddy. 'Intro' Description Appearance Nuha is a russet skinned tiefling with black hair. Her skin could possibly pass as dark human skin to those not paying attention, but due to it's unusual red undertone, the illusion doesn't hold up well under scrutiny. She usually dresses in traditional Astalian clothes, which consists of layered cloth draped and tied around the body. The fabric she uses is usually a linen colored piece with deep purple edging. She also wears several delicate looking gold necklaces, along with a long gold pendant made of a piece of tapered corundum that serves as her arcane focus. While her usual clothing does contain a head covering that hides it, she does have sheep-like brown horns, though they are somewhat on the smaller side. She also has somewhat elongated cuspids. Her body is covered with curio tattoos that she uses to store her magic. However, if in a public setting and not covered by her clothing, she usually chooses to hide these, and can make them invisible at will. Additionally, she has a permanent and non-magical tattoo on her left shoulder, done in the style of traditional Astalian line art. Personality Personal Quests * To find and keep the story of The Obsidian Remnants. Notable Items * A leather spellbook * A quarterstaff * A corundum taper necklace, used as an arcane focus Biography Background Nuha is originally from the barony of Astalia, where she grew up in a small rural town called Gulzaar. From an early age Nuha learned to hide her demonic heritage as best as she could. She was often told that even though she appeared fine now, it was only a matter of time before her instincts took over. Level 5 Nuha found The Obsidian Remnants by quite literally bumping into them, Noddos Orthath specifically. While the group was hesitant to trust her, she convinced them to let her join them in order to keep their story. She explained to them that she was a traveling scholar and chronologist from The Ruby City, and due to the rumors spreading about their party she wished to learn their story. Signing her name, using the Scribe spell, in Dox's notebook to prove her intelligence sealed the deal. She joined the party on a trip to fight a white dragon, and assisted them in the fight, hoping it would prove that she could hold her own. Using Cold Touch, Nuha snapped the dragon's neck, dealing the final blow. After the fight, Nuha collected three white dragon scales for her trouble, and helped the party identify three new magic items: a Scroll of Fey Protection, a Ring of Warmth, and a Dragon Killer's Short Sword. The group then returned to the Adventurer's Guild in Golengrad to collect their reward, but were betrayed by Harley Alpenthrone and taken by a group of cloaked figures. Relationships Family * TBA * TBA The Obsidian Remnants * Aokai * Dox * Muerto * Noddos Orthath * Rolen Abilities * Darkvision ** Nuha can see in dim light within 60 feet of her as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. She can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Hellish Resistance ** Nuha is resistant to fire damage. * Legacy of Cania ** Nuha knows the Mage Hand cantrip. ** Nuha can cast the Burning Hands spell as a 2nd level spell. ** Nuha can cast the Flame Blade spell as a 2nd level spell. * Researcher ** When attempting to recall a piece of lore, if Nuha does not know the information, she often knows where and from whom she can obtain it. * Proficiencies ** Skills: ''Arcana, History, Religion, Insight ** ''Languages: ''Abyssal, Common, Elvish, Infernal, Witch's Script ** ''Weapons: ''Daggers, Sickles, Darts, Slings, Quarterstaffs, Short Bows * '''Bewitching Slumber' ** Nuha can send creatures into a magical slumber. * Companionship of The Flesh ** Nuha's skin is resistant to damage. ** Nuha can use tattoos as curios. These tattoos are magical and can be hidden. * Coven Casting ** Nuha can use willing allies to amplify her spells. * Improved Ritual Casting ** Nuha can cast any spell in her spellbook as a ritual. * Sudden Manifestation ''' ** Nuha can cast a single 1st level spell from her spellbook without preparing it. * '''Observant ** Nuha has heightened passive perception and investigation skills. ** If she can see a creature's mouth while it is speaking a language she knows, Nuha can interpret what it's saying by reading its lips. Spellcasting Spellbook * First Level ** Alarm, Abjuration Ritual ** Buckle, Evocation ** Comprehend Languages, Divination Ritual ** Detect Magic, Divination Ritual ** Shield, Abjuration ** Twisted Tongue, Enchantment '' * '''Second Level' ** Burning Hands, Evocation ** Enlarge or Reduce, Transmutation ** Flame Blade, Evocation ** Hold Person, Enchantment ** Invisibility, Illusion ** Lesser Restoration, Abjuration * Third Level ** Bestow Curse, Necromancy ** Remove Curse, Abjuration Curios * Curio of the Arcane, Active ** Nuha can charge a curio with a single spell from her spellbook, between 3rd and 5th level. * Curio of Cantrips, Passive ** Nuha can charge a curio with four witch cantrips that can be cast at will. * Curio of Many Spells, Active ** Nuha can charge a curio with three 1st or second level spells from her spellbook. Each spell can be cast once. * Curio of Protection, Passive ** Nuha can create a curio that when not wearing armor, grants the holder a level of protection. Trivia * Nuha has previously done a good bit of research on curses. Category:Player Character Category:Witch Category:Tiefling Category:Astalia Category:Adventurer